


Мой ангел

by Vivens



Series: Всегда вместе [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Orphanage, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivens/pseuds/Vivens
Summary: Азирафаэля, когда я с ним познакомился, хотелось защищать. Предостерегать от всех опасностей, исполнять любое его желание, и быть рядом.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Всегда вместе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846150
Kudos: 3





	Мой ангел

Азирафаэля, когда я с ним познакомился, хотелось защищать. Предостерегать от всех опасностей, исполнять любое его желание, и быть рядом.

Особенно приятно с ним разговаривать. Темы могут быть разными: от простого завтрака, что подавали сегодня утром в приюте, заканчивая смыслом жизни и значением всего сущего. Азирафаэль умён не по годам. К сожалению, остальные дети этого не понимают и сторонятся моего ангела. Когда же он стал моим ангелом?

Тогда мне было около семи лет. Два года прошло с момента моего поступления в приют «Эдем» — во многих меня не терпели, и отправляли в другие. Да и, кто вообще придумал такое название приюту, если в нем нет никакого Эдема? Про «правильный» Эдем мне рассказал мой ангел… Он и тогда был замечательным, жаль только, что я его не замечал. Азирафаэль в тот момент, когда я разбирался со своими обидчиками, шёл по направлению в библиотеку — в приюте она была не такой большой как хотелось бы ангелу. И когда он увидел нас дерущихся, спокойно, без паники и страха как остальные дети, подошёл к нам и со всей серьёзностью объяснил, что такое поведение недопустимо. Некоторые дети даже не поняли смысла слов, что сказал Азирафаэль.

А я впервые посмотрел на него _так_. Такой смелый, прекрасный ангел. Ангел — потому что его милые, белые кудряшки сразили бы любого на повал. Его одежда всегда была кристально чистой. Ни одного пятнышка мной не было замечено на его белоснежных одеждах.

Он любит хорошую, вкусную еду. А то, что подают нам в приюте, не годится даже дворовым псам. Поэтому, мне физически противно, когда мой ангел морщит свой носик на ту еду, что подают в столовой. Была бы моя воля, я бы преподнёс ему любой деликатес, любую сладость, какую он пожелает. Но мне остаётся лишь смотреть на то, что происходит рядом и мечтать о несбыточном.

Однажды Азирафаэль проговорился, что когда-то попробовал блинчики, и они ему жутко понравились, а затем тяжко вздохнул. Я потратил неделю на то, чтобы своровать рецепт этих самых блинчиков, и потратил ещё пару дней, верней ночей, чтобы научиться их готовить. Было очень приятно смотреть на то, как ангел в изумлении открывает глаза и прикрывает свой милый рот, из которого я не слышал ни одного мата.

Сам я ужасен — по сравнению с Азирафаэлем. Дерусь с кем захочется, ем что попало, матерюсь так, как никто не слышал. В этом мире нужно учиться выживать — и я научился. Только я хочу уберечь своего ангела от этого жестокого мира и от всех невзгод.

Мир не заслуживает такого, как Азирафаэль. Мой ангел слишком чистый для этого грязного, порочного мира.

Некоторые воспитатели пытались меня оторвать от Азирафаэля, думали, что я на него плохо влияю. Да, я осознаю, что не сахар, но и бросить своего ангела я не могу. Ради него я готов меняться, жаль только, что он этого не замечает.

Азирафаэль очень рассеянный и неуклюжий. Но это делает его только милее в моих глазах. Смотреть на то, как он неловко спрашивает меня, не видел ли я его книгу, или когда в библиотеке он недостаёт до верхней полки и просит меня достать книжку. Он очень умиляет. И заставляет следовать за собой.

И иногда мне кажется, что он тоже любит наше общение, хотя на словах говорит обратное. Например, когда я вспоминаю о чём-то незначительном, и связанным с Азирафаэлем, он очень мило улыбается, когда думает, что я не вижу.

Так же Азирафаэль очень добрый. Его доброта распространяется на всех. Даже на этого гавнюка Гавриила, хотя он старше нас всего-то на три года. Зазнавшийся петух. Он терпеть не может моего ангела, за его «святость», и многие его дружки его поддерживают. Когда я увидел, как эти его приспешники издеваются над Азирафаэлем — сам Гавриил никогда не марает свои «прекрасные» ручки — я чуть на месте не прикончил их всех. Но, никогда не думал, что это скажу, к сожалению, там оказался мой ангел и угомонил меня, а я послал детей что издевались над Азирафаэлем. В конце концов, потом я их всё-таки побил, когда ангел не видел.

Но чтобы не случилось с моим ангелом, я всегда буду его защищать. Отдавать ему всего себя, не жалея ни о чём. И _любить_.

**Author's Note:**

> ничего не могу с собой поделать, но Гавриил реальный говнюк
> 
> также работа размещена на русскоязычной платформе: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8378243


End file.
